Red Sky in Morning
by Objective Mistress
Summary: In a brief reprieve from the Clone Wars on Naboo, Anakin experiences a radical shift on the meaning of his love and life. Anakin/Padme One-Shot.


**Red Sky in Morning**

_In a brief reprieve from the Clone Wars on Naboo, Anakin experiences a radical shift on the meaning of his love and life. Anakin/Padme One-Shot._

- - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to George Lucas. I only wish to borrow his action figures and return them safely.

- - - - - - - - - -

Anakin lightly sighed, inhaling he crisp Nabooian Autumn air. Yawning, Anakin threw his head back, gently rolling his neck. His arms slowly made their way forward, reaching outwards, stretching. Anakin relaxed forward against the railing, absentmindedly rubbing his aching muscles. The war had not left him unscathed as Padme hated to point out. His hand flew to the newly applied bacta patch on this cheek.

Padme.

Her work in the senate left her scrambling to Naboo just in time for Anakin's. Just thinking of her caused a warm grin to settle on Anakin's face.

The long times they spent apart hurt Anakin just as much as Padme. The long nights on Force forsaken Outer Rim planets were the worst. The feeling of impending death hung around the war torn planets as the clouds hugged Cloud City. Not to mention Obi-Wan's snoring. But no, now was not the time to flounder in thoughts of the war. This is a happy time. Anakin gently stirred his head to ward away thoughts of the war. His one week furlough so generously provided by Chancellor Palpatine was meant to give him an opportunity to relax. But more importantly, an opportunity to spend time with his wife.

_I need this rest more then anything._

Anakin's eyes traveled along the horizon to the red sky accented by the setting Nabooian sun. His eyes went to rest along the shore line of the lakes. Anakin hunched forward over the store railing, gently soothing the stress out of this forehead with his flesh hand. Patience was never his forte was Obi-Wan was so inclined to point out. The man was like his brother, but like all brothers, perfect harmony seldom happens.

Padme.

Her soothing presence wafted over the retreat. Anakin simply waited, knowing that she would be in his arms soon.

- - - - - - - - - -

Padme reached for Paddy Accu's outstretched hand as she gingerly stepped out of the ferry. The matter of removing her bags and belongings from the ferry flew from her mind, as she spied Anakin's lean form.

Anakin.

Padme's eyes lingered on his tired body, still hunched over of railing. She hugged him from behind, her body flush against hers.

"Oh Force I've missed you," Padme uttered, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Anakin turned around quickly, leaning down and capturing her lips in one fluid motion. Padme's arms found their way around his neck, her fingers entwining in his hair. Anakin was her discovery, a diamond in the rough. She found him on Tatooine, a mere boy with an unquenchable thirst for freedom. Years later, that childhood affection morphed into love.

Padme emitted a small moan, as Anakin fiercely devoured her lips. Who know that the forbidden fruit could taste so sweet?

"Oh Ani," Padme muttered as the kiss broke. Just being around him again made her knees weak.

The couple embraced again, this time turning their heads to the sun.

"Red sky at night, shippers delight," whispered Padme. Her back finding refuge against Anakin's chest. His arms wrapped around her midsection, capturing her hands in his.

"Red sky in morning, shippers take warning," finished Padme, as she relaxed in Anakin's arms.

Padme simply enjoyed being alive in his arms. Padme had a penthouse, the home she grew up in Theed, Varykino, and numerous properties around the galaxy. After all, being a Senator did have its perks. It did not matter the ships she owned or the extravagant clothing, for her true home was in Anakin's arms. She could be within his arms in Sith's Hell for all she cared, and still be content.

"What was that you said," Anakin murmured into Padme's ear.

The warmth of his breath sent shivers up Padme's spine.

"An old Nabooian saying," Padme began. "A red sky at night predicts good weather tomorrow. A red sky in the morning predicts rains."

"So a warning of something to come?" finished Anakin, content to simply hold his angel.

Padme freed her hands from Anakin's grasp and slowly turned around. She lifted her hands to his face, gently tracing the edge of the bacta patch on Anakin's cheek. Padme simply smiled.

"Well Master Jedi, I believe that your wounds need a closer look then I can afford outside," Padme stated, her hands entwining about his neck.

"Well Senator," Anakin pronounced as his lips curled up into his signature lopsided smile, "I submit fully to your impending inspection."

Much to Padme's delight, Anakin swept her into his arms. He carried her to their quarters. There, their lips once again engaged in an ageless battle.

It would certainly be an interesting night indeed.

- - - - - - - - - -

The Nabooian star peaked through the curtain, illuminating the bedroom. A chilly breeze came through the windows. The Autumn chill on Naboo had truly set in.

Anakin's eyes strained with the addition of new light. He lay spooned against Padme, his arm lazily draped over her abdomen. Anakin gently retrieved his arm and rolled over, involuntarily shivering from the breeze of Autumn. He grudgingly sat up, leaving behind the warmth of Padme.

Anakin's gaze fell upon Padme's petite form.

_What would I do without this woman?_

Anakin flexed his artificial arm. He held it up to the window in a futile attempt to block the star's incoming rays. Anakin clenched the arm suddenly, retracting it back towards his body.

_I don't deserve her, I'm not even a whole man._

Anakin stumbled throughout the bedroom, finally finding his sleep pants on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Anakin and Padme's evening was a torrent of emotion, as each explored the passion they were forced to bottle to continue the facade they maintained.

_I could do nothing without Padme._

It was of course that Anakin realized that he would to the edges of the unknown regions to preserve Padme. To keep Padme alive and well was his chief purpose, he just had to.

Anakin moved on tip toes towards the window, gently shutting it and warding off the cold.

"Ani...?" Padme half sighed, as her sanctuary of sleep began to crumble.

"Yes angel?" came Anakin's reply.

"Mmmmm, come back to bed Ani, I'm cold" Padme muttered, still half asleep.

Anakin complied immediately, slipping against Padme. His lips gently kissed the nape of her neck.

For now, doubts of the longevity of Anakin's life with Padme were warded away by soft, tender kisses. But demons cannot be kept at bay forever. Here begins the beginning of the end.

Fin

- - - - - - - - - -

_Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read this fic! This is my first, but as a veteran fan fiction reader, I know that this can be a deterrent for readers. No matter, I hope you enjoyed it and I would LOVE to hear what you think in the form of a review! You know you want too. ;)_


End file.
